buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jasmine
Connor and Cordelia I just had a thought about their relationship. Because they aren't her biological parents (she was only manipulating them to facilitate her return to Earth), in their respective articles, should we put "mother," "father," and "daughter" in quote marks? I added the punctuation to her and Angel's articles to show that while they aren't biologically related, they are mystically. --Cubs Fan2007 23:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : What they fathered was an earthly vessel she could pour herself into, her body.--Gonzalo84 00:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) True Name You can sound out the name no need to put "Unprounceable on there". Ayooayuahhooou Thats what it is. Wowfunny521 00:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Somehow i doubt that´s the real name, but it´s my opinion.Aliens1992 03:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah and your "opinion" does not mean you can change it back! Wowfunny521 06:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *We'd need an official spelling, not someone's transcription of it. --OzzMan 06:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah says you i don't agree! You think that but i don't. Wowfunny521 06:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *No, I don't "think that". I'm telling you that we'd need an official name or we won't put it up on the site. This isn't a discussion, it's the established rules.--OzzMan 06:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *You know i could easily out debate you but one little page is not worth it. Nor is it worth getting banned because of wiki's terrible little "If you start to out debate a mod we just ban you". Wowfunny521 06:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *You're hardly out debating me by simply stating that you disagree with the established rules of the wiki. If you don't like them, you're perfectly free to create your own Buffyverse wiki and have all the poor grammar you please. --OzzMan 06:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *Just a second...........HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....HA...Omg how did wiki last so long with such unproffesinal mods hmmmm i don't know maybe because being proffesinal doesent matter because you wiki mods are like 5 year olds playing doctor because you are so imature but act like your proffesinal to get what you want but when what you want needs unproffesinalisim that all with the imaturity and yes i do realize my spelling is terrible thats because i actully know how things work and speaking of did i NOT just tell you i could if it was worth it but i'm not going to get it?! Last response unless you really really really get me mad. Wowfunny521 06:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *All you did was prove my point about your poor writing skills. And while I certainly wasn't going to ban you for disagreeing with me, if you insult me again then, yes, I will ban you. I'm not sure why you decided to get personal with this, but it's childish and unwelcome here.--OzzMan 06:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Her death I never got how Connor was able to kill her like that: he's got about the same level of strength as Angel who wasn't able to make her flinch when he punched her in the head, yet Connor was able to effortlesly put his fist through her head???--WarGrowlmon18 00:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *from what I understood it was something mystical, that only her parents (that is to say the makers of her human body) could kill her, and as Cordelia was in a coma the only one who could do it was connor.Aliens1992 03:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I think you're right because Jasmine called Conner her tether.--Voyagersknight 21:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Jasmine's ability necrosis? Was it supposed to be necrosis? It looked to me more like the victim was transformed into a half demon. FTWinchester (talk) 03:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Idiot Ball I know they were in a rush, and I know it served the plot. But to this day I ask why the crew didn't try and capture, neutralize, distract or at the very least ascertain the whereabouts of Connor before they laid their trap with Lorne for Jasmine-possessed-Cordelia. His entire existence at that point was reflexively defending her and not listening to a word anyone said. Gojirob (talk) 16:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Within the Article Is there really a need to discuss the moral ambiguity of Jasmine within the page? That borders on conjecture and meta-discussion, which shouldn't really be part of the article. What do you guys think? FTWinchester (talk) 23:38, April 8, 2018 (UTC)